scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Animation: The First Crossover United Movie
'''Warner Bros. Animation: The First Crossover United Movie '''is an upcoming Live-Action/Animation Spoofs in 2020 Cast Live-Action *Jace Norman as Spencer *Steven Spielberg as Himself *Jack Black as Mr. Creator Man *Tim Curry as Music Teacher *David Feiss as Newspaper Man Animation *Jeff Begren as Bugs Bunny *Joe Alaskey as Duck Dodgers, Marvin the Martain, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Spike and Plucky Duck *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Road Runner, Little Beeper, Gogo Dodo, Shag, Father Time, Hector the Bulldog, Chicken Boo, Fetch and Fred Jones *Dee Bradley Barker as Daffy Duck *Sean Astin as Chester *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky, Digeri Dingo, Coconut Fred, Fowlmouth, Dog the Turtle and Furball *Tara Strong as Shareena Wicket, Raven, Unikitty! and Kitten *Kari Wahlgren as Mina and Dorothy *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazle *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Emmitt Rosewell and *Charlie Alder as Buster Bunny *Rondey Dangerfield as Rover Dangerfield *Carlos Alazraquil as Ramone, Rikochet *Kath Soucie as Tuffy, Fifi La Few and Sneezer *Cree Summer as Elymra Duff *Jim Cummings as Taz, Windell T. Wolf, General Parvo, Buddy Boar *Jeff Bennet as Foghorn Leghorn, Blitz and Drix *Don Brown as Tom Cat and Droopy *Samuel Vicent as Jerry Mouse and Krypto the Superdog *Jason Marsden as Danger Duck *Kevin Michael Richard as Exile *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Cowardly Lion and Hunter *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Colleen and Marta *Brain Dummond as Streaky the Supercat *Debi Derryberry as Jake Tasmanian Devil *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain, Squit, Dizzy Devil, Yosmite Sam *Chris Kattan as Bunnicula and Mina's Dad *Brain Kimment as Harold *Kate Higgins as Becky *Monie Mon as Marsha *Jason Alexander as Duckman *Alberto Ghisi as Kevin Whitney *Tabitha St. German as Andrea Sussman *Dom DeLuise as Stanley the Troll *Gilbert Gottfried as Mr. Beetle *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Candi Milo as Sweetie, The Flea *Don Messick as Hamton J. Pig *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Mark Hamill as Joker *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Clips/Years/Companies: TV Shows *New Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Taz-Mania *Batman: The Animated Series *The Plucky Duck Show *Animaniacs *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Pinky and the Brain *Freakazoid! *Road Rovers *Superman: The Animated Series *Waynehead *The New Batman Adventures *Histeria! *Pinky, Elymra and the Brain *Batman Beyond *Dentention *Baby Blues *Static Shock *The Zeta Project *Justice League *Baby Looney Tunes *Mucha Lucha! *Ozzy & Drix *What's New Scooby-Doo? *3-South *Duck Dodgers *Teen Titans *Xiaolin Showdown *Justice League Unlimited *The Batman *Krypto the Superdog *Firehouse Tales *Johnny Test *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *Loonatics Unleased *Tom and Jerry Tales *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue *Legion of Superheroes *Batman The Brave and the Bold *Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated *MAD *Young Justice *The Looney Tunes Show *ThunderCats *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Teen Titans Go! *Beware the Batman *The Tom and Jerry Show *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Wabbit/New Looney Tunes *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Bunnicula *Right Now Kapow *Justice League Action *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Wacky Races *Unikitty *DC Super Hero Girls *Green Eggs and Ham *ThunderCats Roar *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? *Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs *Harley Quinn *Animaniacs Movies *Rover Dangerfield *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Thumbelina *A Troll in Central Park *Cats Don't Dance *The Fearless Four *Quest for Camelot *The King and I *The Iron Giant *Pokemon The First Movie *Pokemon 2000: The Movie *The Scarecrow *Pokemon 3: The Movie *Osmosis Jones *The Little Polar Bear *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Clifford's Really Big Movie *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light *Laura's Star *The Lego Movie *Regular Show: The Movie *Storks *The Lego Batman Movie *The Lego Ninjargo Movie *Teen Titans Go! to the Movies *Smallfoot *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Cameos Music Lyrics Characters Opening Logos wb-logo.jpg Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hybrids Movie Spoofs Category:Live-Action/Animation Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover